Warrior cats: Leopardflights story
by Leopardflight
Summary: Follow Leopardkit as she suffers great losses, defeats, and heartaches, but still comes out on top. As Leopardkit grows up and leaves Shadowclan she wonders if her adoptive clan will ever truly accept her. Read about her mixed loyalties and troubled heart when she falls in love with her forbidden mate and has kits. Takes place in the old forest. I Do Not Own Warriors. Read & Review
1. Alliances

**So this is my first story so please don't critique it too harshly. This story takes place in the old forest and is based around actual characters and events from the books. This chapter will just be for the main characters and is taking place in the old Shadowclan camp. I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. **

**Shadowclan**

**Leader****: Tigerstar- **big dark brown tabby tom with

unusually long front claws, formally of Thunderclan

**Deputy****: Blackfoot**- large white tom with jet-black, formally a rouge

**Medicine cat****: Runningnose**- small grey-and-white tom

**Warriors**

**Oakfur-** small brown tom

**Littlecloud-** very small tabby tom

**Darkflower-** black she-cat

**Boulder- **silver tabby tom, formally a rouge

**Russetfur-** dark ginger she-cat, formally a rouge

**Apprentice, Cedarpaw**

**Jaggedtooth- **huge tabby tom, formally a rouge

**Apprentice, Rowanpaw**

**Foxfire**- large ginger tom with light orange

Highlights (Leopardkit's father)

**Queens**

**Tallpoppy**- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Swirlpelt**- small lithe white she-cat with peculiar

light brown swirls (Leopardkit's mother)


	2. The Beginning

**I am working very hard to publish some chapters and I will try to make another chapter every week or so. This chapter is told about Swirlpelt but the next one will be from Leopardkits POV. Well for now just enjoy Chapter 1! :D**

"Get Runningnose, NOW!" Screams a figure in the pitch black night. A cat bolts out into the faded light of the moon.

"AHH! It hurts!" screeches a she-cat.

Finally a small grey and white figure steps into the den and sets down a bundle of leaves and seeds.

"Calm down, Swirlpelt. It's going to hurt but there's not much I can do for you now, accept let nature take its course." Says the grey and white tom in a plain tone like nothing was happening at all.

"I didn't know that it would hurt this badly! You're a medicine cat, Runningnose, isn't it your job to make the pain stop!" Swirlpelt meows in a tense voice as she clenches her teeth together.

"Swirlpelt, she-cats have been giving birth since the beginning of time, it's a very natural thing to happen. But if you insist on treatment then the best tip I have is to bite onto a branch." Swirlpelt leans over, grabs the branch in her jaws, and bites into it as hard as she can.

Runningnose places his paws on her belly and massages around. "It looks like you're going to have 4 kits" he purrs.

"I think the first ones coming!" Swirlpelt screeches in pain.

"Yes, now just relax and push" He says softly as he massages her stomach. The first kit slithers out into a wet bundle on the floor of the nursery.

" Tallpoppy, get over here and break the sack, then you need to lick the kit until it starts mewling. Okay?" Runningnose says with urgency. Tallpoppy nods in response and then gets dutifully to work on her given task.

"Here comes another one!" growls Swirlpelt as she bites down onto the stick and splinters it. Just then another bundle slithers onto the ground. Swirlpelt moans in pain.

"Its okay, Swirlpelt, your almost done." Runningnose says soothingly.

Swirlpelt just moans in response. Runningnose looks down at the two squirming kits on the ground and checks them over carefully.

Another kit comes squirming out and wriggles around on the ground. "How...how many more are…left" Swirlpelt gasps.

"You're doing great, Swirlpelt, just one more to go." Runningnose meows. The final kit comes out and lies on the ground, still. Runningnose looks at Tallpoppy with an uncertain look.

"Uh, Tallpoppy take this one to Swirlpelt please." Tallpoppy gives him a pointed look, but still brings it to Swirlpelt, setting it down softly in the nest beside her.

Swirlpelt looks down at the still form and nudges it with her nose. She starts to lick its leopard print pelt franticly and nudge it with her paws. "Please, oh please, Starclan no, how can you take my kit from me! Oh, please wake up, please!" Swirlpelt starts to sob into her paws.

"I think you should let me take it out now." Runningnose says carefully.

"Was…was it a…a tom or she-kit?" Swirlpelt says between sobs. "A she-kit" He replies solemnly. "I'm so sorry that this happened" Runningnose says sadly. Running nose picks up the tiny figure in his jaws and carries it out into the brightening dawn air. Outside the den a ginger tom sits, his tail flicking nervously. When the tom spots Runningnose his eyes light up until he sees the limp body that he is carrying in his mouth.

"Is it…dead?" The tom asks sadly, looking away.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Foxfire, but I know that you'll be a great father to your remaining kits." Runningnose meows.

"Can I just hold her for a second first?" Foxfire says, fighting off tears.

"Yes, I suppose so" he replies sadly as he drops the leopard print kit in its fathers paws and returns to the nursery. Foxfire gently curls around the young kits body and strokes her fur with his tongue. Foxfire gently cleans the fragile body but then he feels a slight movement, so small that he could have imagined it. The kit's tiny chest was slightly moving up and down in a wheezing motion. Foxfire puts his ear to her chest and hears a quiet rattling noise. He jumps up and bolts into the nursery.

"Runningnose," he says, trying to contain his excitement ", the kit is alive! Her chest is moving! Come out and help her!" Runningnose stares in shock at the words Foxfire just spoke, before running out and putting his ear to the newborns chest and hearing the faint beat of her heart.

"I-I can't believe it, Starclan sent her back to us!" Runningnose says in shock, his eyes widening.

The cool dawn air is warming as more cats gather around to see the newborn kit. Finally Runningnose gets control and tells them to wait outside the nursery so that the kit was not surrounded.

"Well, it's time to name the kits" Swirlpelt purrs affectionately to Foxfire. Foxfire purrs in agreement. A large tom kit lets out a large yawn and curls up beside Swirlpelt.

"I think this one," Swirlpelt points to the large tom kit ", should be called Russetkit." Foxfire nods in agreement.

"And this one should be called Whitekit." Foxfire meows, pointing at a small pure white she-kit.

" And this last tom should be Moonkit." Swirlpelt purrs at the lithe white tom kit.

"Now all that's left is to name her." Foxfire purrs nudging the tiny leopard print kit.

"But what name would suit a kit that's been blessed by Starclan?" Swirlpelt purrs affectionately.

"I've got it, when I was a kit my mother told me stories about Leopardclan, a clan of leopards that were brave, selfless, and blessed by Starclan, so we should name her Leopardkit, after the first clan to be blessed by Starclan!" Foxfire meows enthusiastically.

_Yeah, I think I like that name._ Leopardkit thinks.

Yeah! I hope you liked it! I worked so hard on it! I'll make some more chapters soon! :D


	3. Kitship

**Alright, I've been working to make this chapter so I hope you enjoy it! Also I'd absolutely LOVE some reviews because I've already got my first reviewer and I can't wait to get more! Anyway, here's chapter 2, enjoy! ;D**

Leopardkit curls up against her mother and whines impatiently for milk. Swirlpelt gives her an affectionate nudge and feeds her. Whitekit wobbles on shaky legs to her sister and blinks at her. " Momma," Whitekit squeaks ", when is Leopardkit going to open her eyes so we can go out and play?"

"Oh, Whitekit, there's no reason to rush her. Leopardkit will open her eyes when she's ready to, and not a moment sooner." Swirlpelt meows kindly.

_Yeah, I'll open my eyes when I'm ready to. _Leopardkit thinks.

Whitekit turns to Leopardkit and meows "Come on, Leopardkit, you should open your eyes. There's so much to see out here and soon we'll be allowed out of the den but first you need to open up your eyes!"

"Yeah," chirps Moonkit ", open them eyes you've got there!"

_Nah, I think I'll wait. _Leopardkit thinks.

Leopardkit curls up beside her mother and drifts off to sleep.

**Yeah! I like random lines****! **

_**The next day.**_

__Leopardkit awakens to the familiar beat of her mother's heart. She arches her back in a luxurious stretch and yawns and then sits back down to wait for her mother and siblings to wake up.

_I wonder what it really looks like out there. And what my mother looks like, and my siblings, but I really want to know what my father looks like! Whitekit said that he had the most handsome looks and that he was very strong. Maybe it's time to open my eyes and see the world around me. Just _maybe_. _

Leopardkit sits and concentrates on opening her eyelids. She pops open her eyes and gasps in shock.

All around, she is greeted with magical colors that dance around her eyes and cause her to fall backwards over her own tail. The den swirls around her in a beautiful eclipse of colors and sounds and a harmonical beauty is added to them, like they belong together, mixed and combined to create this beauty that dances across her vision.

She turns her head and looks at a large figure. She stares at it with curiosity and realizes that it is her mother. Her mother is more beautiful than she had thought; she has a pure white pelt with cream swirls all around causing a beautiful pattern on her mother's body.

"Wow!" Leopardkit whispers in amazement. "I can't believe that I missed out on this for so long!"

As her littermates awaken, Leopardkit hides her eyes from their gazes and stumbles over to her mother. "Um, mom?" Leopardkit says carefully.  
"Yes, what is it Leopardkit?" Swirlpelt replies.

"Well, I wanted you to be the first to see my eyes." Leopardkit meows as she takes her paw off of her eyes, revealing a sparkling green abyss.

Swirlpelt gasps as she sees the kits eyes, sparkling in the cool dawn air. "What's wrong, mom?" Leopardkit asks with a worried voice.

"Uh, nothing, Leopardkit, just… don't move, I'll be right back." Swirlpelt says with amazement.

Swirlpelt returns a few seconds later with Foxfire following close behind.

_Wow, he really is handsome! _Leopardkit thinks with astonishment.

Leopardkit looks up at him with her big emerald green eyes and it looked as if he was going to melt on the spot. "Oh my Starclan," he says in amazement "I can't believe it! Look at those eyes! She's so beautiful!"

Leopardkit looks down in embarrassment of her father's compliment. "Momma, can I go and see Whitekit, Russetkit, and Moonkit now?"

"Of course you can, sweetie." Swirlpelt purrs.

Leopardkit scrambles to her feet and wobbles on shaky legs to Whitekit.

"Hi Whitekit! Do you want to go play now?" Leopardkit squeaks in excitement. Whitekit looks up and squeaks when she sees Leopardkit's beautiful eyes.

"You finally opened your eyes! But why are they green? Swirlpelt has blue eyes and Foxfire has amber eyes, so it doesn't make sense for you to have green ones. Well that's okay, let's just go and play now!"

Whitekit and Leopardkit scamper over to their mother and ask to go outside. "Well, I suppose you can go out for a little bit, but be careful." She replies as the two start to scramble for the entrance. "And don't forget to bring your brothers!" Swirlpelt meows after them. The pair approaches their brothers and invites them to come outside with them.

"You bet I want to chill outside!" Russetkit says with his usual quirky attitude, a grin on his face, while Moonkit just nods -of course he was always the shy one- and the four of them climb up the slight slope to get out of the nursery. As the kits stand the entrance Leopardkit looks up and gasps in astonishment at the world around her. The camp spreads out all around and in the corners of her vision she sees that her siblings wear the same expression as her – mouth gaping open, eyes wide, and ears pricked – all of them are shocked at the huge world unfolding in front of them, well, all accept Whitekit who wears a smug look on her face.

Leopardkit scoots over toward Whitekit until she is next to her ear. "You already looked outside, didn't you?" Leopardkit whispers into Whitekit's ear. Whitekit doesn't answer; accept for a slight twitch of her ear.

_Whitekit is a trouble maker at heart but will make a great warrior some day. _Leopardkit thinks with affection for her sister.

Leopardkit wanders over to a large tree stump and stumbles into the hole, rolling over and over until she bumps into a large figure at the bottom with an "oof".

"_What_ do you think you're doing in here?!" Growls an ominous, rough voice that sends chills down Leopardkit's spine. She looks up after recovering her balance and freezes in terror at what she sees. A large tom with tabby stripes and multiple scars on his face and ears stands in front of her, his teeth bared and claws flashing. He looks at her with a snarl curled on his face and a viscous gleam in his eyes that reflect an evil hunger for power in them. She stands frigid, unable to speak, as the tom gets annoyed, his tail tip flicking angrily and ears pressed back against his head. Finally, she summons the courage to speak with a falter in her voice.

"I-I um…I uh, well I fell in-into the uh, hole an-and I rolled into here. I'm really sorry. I promise it won't happen again." She ends her sentence and starts to turn around, desperate to leave.

The huge tom reaches out a paw that is bigger than her and stops her. "Now, now," he meows in a mocking way ", why would I let you leave without being punished for your wrong doings?"

"Pu-punished?" It comes out as barely a whisper.

"Yes, of course I can't have a trouble making kit going unpunished, now can I?" he says in a mock understanding tone.

"Bu-but." Leopardkit whispers.

The tom hisses and swipes at the tiny kit, leaving an open wound on her flank and bowling over her tiny body against the floor.

"Now then, for now I will let you go and I will assign further punishment later. Oh yeah, and by the way if you were wondering, my name is Tigerstar." And with that he spins around and leaves the den, leaving the tiny kit splayed on the ground with a wound on her flank that was slowly oozing bright red blood.

_Was that really Tigerstar? I thought that he was supposed to be a great warrior who came to save our clan in a time of great need? But why would he do this to me then? I thought he was a hero. All the stories that my mamma told said that he was a noble and heroic warrior, but why do I feel something so wrong about him then? _And with those thoughts she lets herself be enfolded into the blanket of sleep as it tugs her toward darkness.

**Oh my gosh! That took longer than expected! But who doesn't love a cliff hanger! I will try to post the next chapter soon for those of you who like this story. (P.S. Please, please, please! Review on my story, I really want to know if people really enjoy my hard work) Anyway, here's my signature signoff ;D (Who doesn't love a winky face!)**


End file.
